Cheating New Years
by lovexaddictionxx
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Craig has invited Manny and Emma to a club party full of celebrities! Will it be a night to remember, or a night to forget when Craig kisses somebody that isn't Manny at midnight. CH. 2 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Title/ Cheating New Years

Rating/T

Setting/ Takes place somewhere in between Together Forever and What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost

Pairing/ Cranny with a surprise pairing at the end.

Disclaimer/ I do not own Degrassi or the characters in this story. All I own is the story itself.

Summary/ It's New Year's Eve, and Craig has invited Manny and Emma to a club party full of celebrities! Will it be a night to remember, or a night to forget when Craig kisses somebody that isn't Manny at midnight.

--

"Come on, Em. You have to come!" Manny begged her best friend.

"And, what am I going to do there?" Emma asked her.

"Hang out with your bestest friend and your bestest friend's rock star boyfriend."

"Sounds fun," Emma said, sarcastically.

"Come on, Emma. Please? Hey, there's gonna be tons of sexy guys there. Tons of sexy famous guys," Manny tried to convice her.

"If I say I'll go, will you stop bothering me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Manny nodded and hugged Emma, "We have to make you look amazing, Em."

"Let's go shopping. I'm in the mood to look amazing."

"Yes. Yes! I love shopping. My middle name is shopping," Manny said, excitedly.

--

"Let's just go, Manny," Emma said, frustrated.

"Emma, we'll find you something," Manny reassured her.

"No, we won't, and no, I'm not going."

Manny thought for a minute, "Em, I wasn't going to tell you this before, but you really need to go to the party tonight."

"Why? You and Craig will be all horny drunk, and I'll be sitting in the corner next to some drunken rock star who just wants to get in my pants."

"Well, you're probably right about me and Craig, but you're wrong about you."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, confused.

"Well, Craig was telling me that he was hanging out with Joel one day, and Craig was showing him pictures of all of his friends. And, when he saw your picture, he asked about you," Manny explained.

"Wait, Joel who?"

"You know, Joel Madden."

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait. Joel Madden from Good Charlotte was asking about me? Yeah, that's believable," Emma said, turning around and leaving the store.

"Emma, wait."

Emma stopped, and turned back around.

"Don't you remember? Craig was the opening act for their tour dates in Canada? They did hang out every day for, I don't know, two months. They were bound to talk about you eventually, you know?"

Emma stopped, and thought.

"Come on. New year, new look, new Emma dating a rock star," Manny tried to convice her.

Emma began to smile.

"Please, Em? Joel is waiting."

"Fine, but one condition."

"What is it?"

"I need to look smoking hot tonight. I can't have Joel thinking I'm a bum!"

"Yes, Emma. I like the way you think!" Manny said, and the girls continued shopping.

--

Emma and Manny arrived at the club a little after 10pm, only to find a line.

"Damn it!" Manny yelled.

"It's okay, Manny. It's not even 10:30 yet. We still have an hour and a half until the new year, so calm down."

"Yeah, but I'm freezing!" Manny complained.

About 15 minutes later, the girls reached the front of the line.

"ID, ladies?" the bouncer asked them.

"ID? Manny, you didn't--" Emma started before Manny cut her off.

"Um, we're on Craig Manning's personal VIP guest list. Manuella Santos and Emma Nelson," Manny told the bouncer.

"Alright, in you go."

The girls smiled as they walked past the bouncer.

"Happy new year," the bouncer added.

The girls entered the club, and looked around.

"Manny, you go look for Craig. I'll go look for Joel," Emma said.

"Um, Em. You're kinda going to hate me."

"Joel's not here, is he?"

Manny shook her head.

"Then," Emma started, "I'm just gonna have to get crazy drunk, and you, Manny, are not getting horny drunk, you got that?"

"Yeah, okay. I deserve that."

"Manny!" the girls heard behind them.

The girls turned around to find Craig in a white suit, and an unopened beer in his hand.

Manny hugged him.

"Wow," Craig said, "you girls look amazing."

Emma smiled, "Well, amazing is exactly what we were going for!"

"You girls want a beer?"

Manny nodded and held her hand out.

"What about you, Emma?" Craig asked her.

"No. I'm going to the bar. I want some vodka."

--

"Craig, I'm getting worried about Emma. She's been gone for an hour!" Manny told Craig.

"Do you want me to go look for her?"

"No, no. It's fine. I'll go."

"You sure? It's almost midnight!"

"Yeah, I'll be quick."

"Okay, I'll stay here," Craig said before he kissed her.

Manny got up and began walking through the club.

About 10 minutes later, Craig saw Emma emerge through the crowd.

"Emma!" Craig called out to her.

"Craig, hey!" Emma yelled as she stumbled to him.

"You drunk?" Craig asked her, even though it was obvious.

"Craig, I am wasted!"

"I'm jealous. Manny's only let me have 3 beers."

"That's because I told her not to get all horny drunk tonight," Emma got a confused look on her face, "maybe she thought I said for you not to get all horny drunk. But, why would she think that, because I never said you," Emma said, slurring her words.

"I don't know if me and Manny are going to work out."

"What? You can't break up with Mandy. I mean Manny. The only thing better that Craig and Manny is Craig and Emma, and we all know that's never going to happen, because Manny always gets what she wants, and," Emma gasped, "I can't believe I just said that.

Emma got up, and started to stumble away.

"Emma, stop!" Craig said before she turned around.

"20, 19, 18, 17, 16," they heard the countdown to the new year echo throughout the club.

"I'm sorry, Craig. I just completely embarrassed myself, and I just wanna go home," Emma said, still slurring her words.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6," the countdown continued.

"Emma," Craig started.

"What?" Emma asked him.

"Happy new year," everyone in the club yelled since it was now midnight.

Craig had then grabbed Emma, pulled her in, and kissed her. Emma had never had such a sexy, passionate kiss before. She just hoped she would remember it.

"Craig!" Manny yelled while running through the crowd, "I couldn't find--"

Manny stopped when she saw Craig and Emma kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheating New Years

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor any of the characters in this fic.

A/N: So, I was reading through this fic, and I thought that it would be interesting if I continued it. This is a first for me. i have never written a one-shot, decided to write another chapter, and actually MADE another chapter lol. Enjoy XD

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Manny stood there in disbelief as she watched her boyfriend make out with her best friend.

Emma pulled away from Craig's kiss and said, "That was so cool," still slurring her words.

"Craig!" Manny called out, loud enough for Craig and Emma to hear.

Craig and Emma turned their heads and opened their mouths in shock. They hoped she hadn't been standing there long enough to see them kissing, but they kney that was exactly what had happened.

Craig backed away from Emma and said, "Manny! I, um, I found Emma."

"Yeah, I see that," Manny said as she walked closer to them, "Did you happen to find her tongue, too?"

Craig and Emma looked at each other, then looked back at Manny.

Manny walked up to Craig and stood right in front of him, "Go ahead. Tell me what happened."

"Manny, us were just," Emma managed to start.

"No, Em. Don't lie for him. You're drunk, and he was taking advantage of you," Manny said.

"Manny, that wasn't--" Craig started.

"Save it Craig. Come on, Em. Let's go."

And with that, Manny grabbed Emma's hand and headed towards the club's exit as Emma looked back at Craig who was walking to the bar.

"What an asshole," Manny said, "This year sucks already."

Emma pulled her hand away from Manny's and stopped.

"Em, come on, I wanna go home." Manny said.

"I wanna stay," Emma told her friend.

"And do what? You're drunk!"

"I can't go home like this! What if my parents are home?"

Manny closed her eyes and sighed, "Fine. But, I can't stay here."

"I'll find a way home in a while little bit."

"Okay. I'll see you at home," Manny said as she turned around and walked out the club doors.

Emma walked through the club to find Craig.

"Craig!" Emma yelled when she found him.

Craig turned around and saw Emma walking towards him.He got up off of the bar stool he was sitting on, and walked up to her until Emma stumbled on a step. Her face would have met the floor if Craig didn't catch her.

"Emma, are you okay?" Craig had asked his now ex-girlfrend's best friend.

Emma nodded as she looked up at him into the most gorgeous eyes she had ever stared at, well, while she was drunk, anyway.

Craig smile quickly faded when he asked her, "What's going on? Where's Manny?"

"She left. But, weren't we in the middle of something before us were rudely interrupted?" Emma asked before she grabbed Craig by his neck to pull him in the kiss him.

But before she got her kiss, Craig stopped her, "Emma, I, uh, Are you sure about this?"

All Emma did was nod, and it was a silent agreement in the two of them as they started kissing each other very passionately. 


End file.
